1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication terminal supporting image communication, and in particular, to a device and method for selectively transmitting an image during a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication terminal supporting image communication can transmit a photographic image taken using a camera during a call to the other party. The image communication function is very useful in that it allows a user to see the other party during a call. However, the image communication function is not always desirable. In those circumstances where a party does not wish to show his or her face, the image is transmitted regardless of the user""s intention, which may be construed as an invasion of privacy. For example, when the user is not dressed or without makeup, the user will not want his or her image transmitted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for selectively transmitting an image file, in a communication terminal supporting image communication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method for storing images including paintings, photographs, etc. and documents in an image file and transmitting the stored image file in a communication terminal supporting image communication.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a device and associated method for communicating images in a communication terminal adapted to store image files. The method generally comprises transmitting a real time image to the other party, in a first transmission mode; and transmitting a specific stored image file to the other party, in a second transmission mode.